l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
The Way of the Crane
Way of the Crane was the first source book for the Crane Clan in the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game and the fourth in the Way of the Clan series. Credits * Written by: Ree Soesbee * Additional Material by: John Wick, Rob Vaux, Matt Richardson, Steve Rutledge, Bryan Settle and Andy Morris. * Game System by: David Williams and John Wick * Cover Artwork: Brian Snoddy * Interior Artwork: Audrey Corman, Liz Danforth, Cris Dornaus, Jason Felix, Carl Frank, Scott James, Scott Johnson, KC Lancaster, Bradley K. McDevitt, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoddy. * Maps: Jeff Lahren * Artwork Prepress: Chris Dornaus, Steve Hough * Line Editor: D.J. Trindle * Editing: D.J. Trindle, Rob Vaux, John Wick * Interior Layout: Steve Hough, Sean Thompson Table of Contents A Winter's Evening (page 4) Fictions about Doji and Doji Shizue. Chapter 1: The Honorable Crane (page 8) * The Scrolls of Togashi Ueshiba. * The Final Letters of Ikoma Yuri. * The Death of Kakita. * Letters from Iuchi Xien. * Kyuden no Kin. * Families of the Crane Clan. Chapter 2: The Families of the Crane (page 18) * Marriage of Kakita and Doji. * Proper use of Mon. * Doji family. ** History. ** The First Crane Thunder. * Kakita family. ** History. ** The Kakita Artisans. ** The Kakita Iaijutsu Masters. ** The Shrine to Jurojin. ** Kakita's The Sword. *** Sword of a Warrior. *** Mental Attitude. *** On the Body Strike. *** The Three Initial Attacks. *** The One Strike. *** To Tread on the Sword. *** Understanding Emptyness. ** Death of Lady Doji. ** The Fantastic Gardens of the Crane Clan. * Asahina family. ** History. ** Asahina Shugenja. ** Common Talismans ** Sparrow Clan. ** Shinden Asahina. * Daidoji family. ** The Legend of Doji Hayaku. ** History. ** The Daidoji and the Yasuki. ** Shiro Daidoji Library. ** Battle of Tidal Landbridge. ** Battle at Kyuden Kitsune. ** Courier Pigeons. ** Victory With No Strike. ** Battle of Raging Seas. ** Battle of Sleeping River. ** Night of Falling Stars. * Yasuki family. ** History. ** Crane-Crab War. ** Crab-Crane relations. Chapter 3: Character (page 48) * New Skills. * New Advantages. * New Disadvantages. * Daidoji family. * Doji Courtier School. ** Favor Tables for the Doji Courtier. * Daidoji Bodyguard School. * Kakita Artisan Academy. ** Acrobatics. ** Dancing. ** Ikebana. ** Jester. ** Music. ** Noh / Kabuki Acting. ** Origami. ** Painting. ** Poetry. ** Storytelling. * Heritage Tables. Chapter 4: Who's Who (page 74) * Doji Satsume. * Lady Doji (ancestor). * Doji Hoturi. * Doji Hotei (ancestor). * Doji Kuwanan. * Doji Taehime (ancestor). * Doji Ameiko. * Kakita Rensei (ancestor). * Doji Shizue. * Kakita Wayozu (ancestor). * Kakita Yoshi. * Kakita Toshimoko. * Kakita (ancestor). * Asahina Tamako. * Asahina Yajinden (ancestor). * Daidoji Uji. * Daidoji Yurei (ancestor). * Daidoji Masashigi (ancestor). Chapter 5: Character Templates (page 92) * Kakita Iaijutsu Master. * Doji Courtier. * Daidoji Bushi. * Asahina Shugenja. * Kakita Artisan. Appendix 1: The Lands of the Crane (page 104) * Overview. ** Land to the North. *** Black Markets. *** Imperial Court. *** Doji's Fan. ** The Coastal Regions. *** The Sea-King's Palace. *** Wife of the First Emperor. **** Tears of the First Emperor. ** Western Plains. ** Southern Border. Appendix 2: Mizu-do (page 112) * Mizu-do Techniques. Appendix 3: The Asahina Spellbooks (page 115) * Asahina Spells. * Nemuranai. ** Shukujo. ** Sasageru. ** Five Asahina Nemuranai. *** Mempo of Pure Thought. *** Courtier's Obi. *** Standard of the Iron Crane. *** Merchant Coins. *** Heaven & Earth. ** Serpent's Tooth. ** Windblade. ** Biwa of Kakita. ** Doji's Fan. * Common Fetishes. Appendix 4: Two Crane Clan Decks (page 120) * "The Divine Wind". * "The Crane and the Mantis". Appendix 5: Maps and Miscellany (page 122) * Kyuden Doji. * Adventure Hooks. ** Shinden Asahina. ** Daidoji Chiroku. Crane Clan Character Sheets (page 125) Way of the Crane